Dental instrument servicing systems may be used to receive and retain, temporarily store and/or clean various dental instruments such as during a dental procedure. For example, a dentist may use a dental instrument servicing system to receive and retain, temporarily store and/or clean endodontic files during an endodontic procedure. Such dental instrument servicing systems may employ foam cushion inserts for use in servicing endodontic files. Examples of dental instrument servicing systems with foam cushion inserts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,280,808; 4,976,615; 5,368,482 and 6,036,490; and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2004/0068820 A1; US 2004/0139642 A1 and US 2007/0205124 A1. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.